


Heat

by tessykins



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire and Elle have sex in the California heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the [Company Girls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/201311) AU. The gist is: Claire was raised by the Company and is Elle's partner.

They have a mission out in California; surveillance and possible elimination. It takes a lot of pleading, but Bob finally gives in and sends Elle and Claire. They make a good team, working together seamlessly. Elle is the executioner, Claire is her backup.

It’s their first solo together.

Elle spends most of her days on the porch of their private beach house, staring longingly at the ocean. Claire tries to concentrate on their assignment, but the sight of her partner lounging about in bikinis is driving her to distraction. She can’t stop staring at Elle’s endless stretch of legs.

Elle grins at her from her beach chair, flips long hair over her shoulder. Claire’s gaze catches on the sheen of sweat on the hollow of her throat. “Hey, you,” Elle calls. “It’s too hot for a stakeout.” She pats the seat beside her; Claire goes to her, as she always has.

Claire slides beside Elle on the beach chair, her clothes sticking to hot, damp skin.

Elle reaches up and grasps her chin, pulling her into a vicious kiss. Sharp white teeth bite at Claire’s lips; the heat of their mouths together makes the sun seem chill. Elle kisses with open eyes; she always has.

Elle pulls desperately at Claire’s top, “I’ve been waiting for this for _days_ ,” she whines.

Claire laughs and pulls away from Elle’s grasping hands; she stands and shucks her clothing. Now Elle is the one who’s overdressed.

Claire crawls on top of her lover, pinning her to the beach chair. Elle grins ferally as Claire unsnaps her bikini top; smiles as it is thrown wildly away from them. Claire bites back a moan and cups Elle’s breasts, running her thumbs in soft circles over the other girl’s nipples. Elle closes her eyes trustingly, Claire smirks and lowers her head to her lover’s breast. She bites down sharply on the nipple; Elle tosses her head back and Claire attacks that spot that had so captivated her earlier.

Claire licks the sweat from the hollow of Elle’s collarbones with little laps of her tongue. Elle moans and winds her hands in Claire’s hair. Claire laves the sweep of her collarbones, savoring the taste of skin and salt. Elle’s hands tighten, just on the verge of pulling painfully. Claire grins in triumphs; she’s always been able to find Elle’s hot spots. She nips sharply at Elle’s skin, prompting a surprised gasp.

Elle yanks her head up, pulling savagely at her hair. “Stop fucking around,” she snarls, “and _fuck me_.” She grabs one of Claire’s hands and pulls it to her groin.

Claire pulls Elle into a harsh kiss as her hand dives into Elle’s bikini bottom. Smooth, tight fabric traps her hand; her fingers slide easily into Elle’s moist heat.

Elle lets out a strangled gasp. She pulls them closer together, positioning her thigh between Claire’s dripping thighs. She grabs Claire’s ass, fingernails digging into soft skin. Claire gasps, rubbing harder against Elle’s thigh.

They rock against each other, pushing harder and deeper. Hot breath panted between their bodies, building friction into an inferno. Sparks begin to dance on Elle’s fingertips and ragged cries catch in her throat; Claire can tell she’s close. Claire twists her fingers inside Elle, and bites viciously at the skin of her throat.

Elle’s head snaps back as she keens, electric current sparking through both their bodies. Claire thrust down against her lover’s thigh, pain and pleasure coursing through her bodies in equal measure. She comes with a strangled scream, biting Elle’s shoulder, tasting blood on her tongue.

They lay tangled on the beach chair, sweat sealing their bodies together. Time passes, longe enough for the sun to move in the sky.

Suddenly, Claire laughs. Elle looks up at her, startled. “It’s too hot for a stakeout,” Claire giggles, “but not too hot for sex?”

Elle just grins her crazy girl smile. “Of course not, silly. It’s never too hot for sex.”


End file.
